Sonrisas
by LiNeAloKa
Summary: Porque aquele sorriso poderia causar uma certa frustação para Martín. :.Brasil x Argentina.:


**Disclaimer: **_Axis Power Hetalia _não me pertence ;-; Mas pelo menos esses personagens sim XD e eu não ganho nada com isso

* * *

O argentino apenas assistia a cena deprimente a sua frente com calma. Não era como se ele ligasse para aquilo, ou se importasse com aquilo, mas era tão idiota, aquele garoto, um estranho, que de repente havia sido posto na sua casa, com os seus primos, sendo considerado um deles, vivendo como eles, fazendo suas refeições diárias com eles... E agora sorrindo como idiota somente porque seu pai, embora não admitisse, estava lhe dando um pouco de atenção. E ele não se importava com isso.

Continuou observando como as mãos grandes acariciavam com carinho os cabelos pretos e encaracolados e ele não sabia como alguém poderia querer acariciar aquilo em vez dos seus, que eram loiros, macios e, com certeza, muito mais gostoso de tocar do que o daquele garoto, também não entendia como poderiam gostar de segura-lo no colo ou abraçá-lo, pois aquela pele morena era tão mal cuidada e cheia de machucados e cicatrizes, e ela não tinha boa textura também, o argentino tinha certeza. E então, mais uma vez, ele não compreendia como podiam gostar daquele sorriso, não era um sorriso brilhante, havia alguns dentes quebrados e outros tortos e ele também não achava aquele sorriso tão bonito como o dele, não era feio, mas não era bonito como o seu. Mas todos sorriam quando o garoto sorria e não sorriam quando ele sorria. E ele não entendia por quê.

Então, com pena demais da pouca habilidade de percepção a beleza daqueles seres, ele deu as costas e saiu para os jardins e ficaria ali, quieto, escondido, se não sentisse seu braço ser segurado antes que alcançasse os arbustos. E ele se virou, viu aquele olhar profundo e a mão infantil e pequena e morena segurando a manga da sua blusa de cetim, importata e limpa, mas que o garoto não tinha nenhuma intenção de soltar.

- Por que cê tá chorando? – Disse em português, porque todos sabiam que ele era péssimo em espanhol, mas então voltou atrás e tentou se expressar de uma forma que pudessem se entender. - Por que cê lloras? – Perguntou de forma inocente.

Mas o outro parecia que não havia entendido e não respondia e o olhava com olhos que já havia visto nos outros e principalmente em seu pai e que fazia com que sentisse uma dor forte no peito. O argentino, porém, só olhava para ele surpreso e com raiva e com algo mais que não sabia o que era e iria brigar, sentia que estava fazendo careta e ficando com o rosto vermelho, mas então o outro sorriu e o puxou e correram e então ele parou se virou e sorriu, e isso já estava o irritando.

E quando iria perguntar se aquilo que o garoto fazia era apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto e, aproveitar, ofendê-lo, ele sentiu dois bracinhos lhe puxarem e apertar sua cintura e um cheiro de água salgada e sol forte invadirem suas narinas e de repente sentiu uma calma assustadora e  
boa e doce. Então empurrou o garoto e saiu correndo, por que ele não sabia o que era aquilo e tinha medo de descobrir.

* * *

Martín apenas estava observando enquanto Rodrigo se despedia de Alfred, cruzou os braços com certa impaciência enquanto os dois sorriam como idiotas e se abraçavam e o brasileiro finalmente se afastava e se aproximava com um sorriso bobo e cheio de alegria para ele e a impaciência de Martín somente aumentava.

- Por que em vez de sorrir feito idiota, não se apressa mais? – Comentou enquanto Rodrigo ficava mais próximo e então o moreno o encarou sem compreender, para depois sorrir de forma travessa.

- Ciúmes?

- E quem teria ciúmes de você? – Sorriu com ironia levantando o rosto em um gesto superior, mas então sua cintura foi abraçada e aquele sorriso se aproximou de seus olhos. Embora Martín gostasse da sensação de fazer o brasileiro ter que olhar para cima, já que ele era mais alto e isso era seu grande trunfo, mas ter aquele rapaz tão perto de si era perigoso. Muito perigoso.

- Você ta com ciúmes sim. – Rodrigo afirmou convencido e sorriu com mais brandura, então resolveu calar o maior antes que ele falasse mais e acabasse com o momento, mas por segurança, apertou sua cintura para não deixá-lo fugir.

* * *

_**N/A: **Ok, mais uma Brasil e Argentina pra ocês XD E finalmente voltei a ter meu PC *-* Bom, como escrever deles dois chibi é complicado e ia ficar mais ainda tentando colocar nomes, então deixei sem, mas acho que dá pra entender né? E o Martín pequenuxo e que se acha é tão lindo *-* E eu gosto tanto dele assim, mas é díficil, pois ele e o Brasil provavelmente não se davam bem durante a União Ibérica e a União Ibérica na verdade pode dar muito pano pra manga e eu ainda posso escrever mais sobre o casamento de Portugal com Espanha XD Mas por enquanto é só isso._

_Bgs e reviews._

**OBS:**_ Para aqueles que já leram, eu corrigi a fic e por isso a postei de novo, mas brigada pelos reviews *-*_


End file.
